


We're Going to Die

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Requests/Ficlets [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon asked for Stiles/Lydia with the quote 'you want me to do what?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Going to Die

“There should be an elevator in the next hall,” Lydia whispered as they made their way through the building. 

It was yet another one of Stiles _brilliant_ plans. Which of course meant it had about a fifty percent chance of killing them. It was all very elaborate, but basically they needed a document. To get it, they needed to break into an office building, that just happened to be a front for a large hunting network. 

The plan was simple really. The place was laced with Wolf’s Bane, making it impossible for Scott or any of the other werewolves to get in. So, they were on the roof. If Stiles and Lydia could get to the top floor, then they’d be able to break the barrier, get the document from the CEO’s private safe, and get out before anyone got killed. Hopefully.

“Here. Right, here,” Lydia hissed, grabbing Stiles and pulling him towards the elevators. 

She pressed the button three times before stepping back next to Stiles and waiting. The office building was alive with people, and no one seemed to think they were out of place, not yet anyway. Still, they had no idea who in the building was a hunter, and who wasn’t.

Thankfully, when the elevator arrived, it was empty. 

“Not the top floor,” Lydia said, just as Stiles reached for the button. “Top is executive’s only. We’ll take the stairs the last two. Now, shh.” She glanced up at the obvious camera in the corner of the elevator.

He groaned before pressing ten and leaning back against the back wall of the elevator. They were silent for the first two floors, until the elevator began to slow down. They shared a look of panic before Lydia spoke. 

“Stiles, kiss me.” She moved in front of him, just as the elevator slowed to a stop.

“You want me to-”

Before he could get the words out the elevator beeped and Lydia had let out an impatient huff before cupping the side of his face and pulling him in for kiss. 

There was a small cough behind them and a gruff voice muttered something about _waiting for the next one_.

Stiles had figured out that the kiss was to keep anyone from coming in the elevator with them, but the elevator had closed, and was going back up, and she was still kissing him. Soft, gentle lips moving against his own. When she finally pulled away it took him a moment to open his eyes. 

“Well,” he started, lost for words. “That was…”

“I just… Figured, in case we die-”

“We’re not going to die.”

“They do kill people. Remember, that’s why we’re here”

“We’re not going to die, Lydia,” Stiles insisted, laughing now. 

“Fine,” she sighed, taking his hand. “I wanted to.”

“I’m glad you did.”

Stiles smiled. And for a moment they were able to forget what they were about to go do. This was normal for them now- fighting the bad guys, protecting their pack. That would never change.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow Shellysbees on tumblr and twitter for more of the same ;)


End file.
